Kid Icarus : King of the Gods
by TheFirestar1212
Summary: After a human is mercilessly killed by his comrade he is reincarnated into an angel. But while he remembers nothing from his past life he joins Pit on his journey to slay Medusa after being resurrected by a mysterious entity. Rated T for swearing (Part of the Cinnos story arc)
1. Chapter 1

_**Kid Icarus Uprising : King of the Gods**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : A**_**_scension_**

* * *

_It had been only just a year since the king of the underworld Hades, had been defeated by the Goddess of Light and her allies. Humanity has struggled to survive ever since the Armageddon of the Forces of Nature had put a devastating dent in the human population; but while there is only about a thousand humans left in this world they have been able to scrape by. Although the king of the underworld had been defeated, his troops remained. Now without a leader to guide them all they knew was their hunger for human blood, and although the people were surviving; they are on constant attack by the underworld forces. Because of this the small faction of humans who remained had created a small army to defend against the hungry underworld forces out for their blood._

* * *

"Recruits! Attention!" The commander screamed at the newly recruited soldiers. They scrambled to their feet and saluted the general "We have located a small school of underworld monsters outside of the city! It is you're job to advance toward the faction of monsters and eliminate them! This is you're chance to prove that you're worth a damn!" he screamed at the troops "However, this is just a scouting trip. You greenhorns are still to inexperienced to fight Underworld forces. This is why I and General Achilles will be accompanying you today." A man who the trainees assumed to be General Achilles walked next to the commander clad head to toe in silver armor holding some sort of rifle. The Commander continued to brief the details of the mission while General Achilles glared at a young man with bright white hair who looked no older than fifteen.

The general slowly walked over toward the young man "Excuse me, young man. What is your name?"

The teenager looked up at the older general and gulped "My n-name is C-Cinnos sir!" The general frowned at this

"Cinnos? Just Cinnos; no surname?" Cinnos got nervous at this and nodded. "Well Cinnos, why have you joined the military?"

Cinnos looked down at his bow and frowned "Sir, I joined the Military so I could serve my people stop the monsters from eating anyone else!" he answered confidently. the General then frowned deeply at his reply.

_* SMACK *_

The General backhanded Cinnos, knocking him to the floor causing everyone around them turn and stare at what just unfolded "You are ignorant my child. The monsters of the underworld will never stop devouring us. Even if we succeeded in wiping out all of the underworld monsters, more would appear as if from nowhere. this is the way that it has always happened and the way it will always happen my child." Cinnos could feel the blood rushing to his cheek as he clutched it. Cinnos looked up at Achilles as he walked away from the group. The commander continued his briefing of the mission once everyone's attention was on him again. Cinnos slowly got back on his feet and went back into position with his hand firmly on his cheek.

"We leave at Sunset troops! Be ready, for anything could go wrong at any moment. Prepare for the worst!" The commander yelled. All the troops began to prepare for the scouting mission except for Cinnos who walked over to the wall where he setup his little camp that he setup.

Cinnos then poked the spot where his General had hit him but immediately pulled away because of the pain "Dammit..."

"Hey kid, you shouldn't swear. You're like in third grade." Cinnos'es ears got hot with embarrassment at this as he looked up at a very muscular man with red tattoos running up and down his arm. "Uh-oh! Someone is getting embarrassed! Didn't you're mother ever tell you that you should stay in school kid?"

Cinnos glared at the man "Didn't you're mother ever tell you that steroids will make you're penis shrink?" The muscular man grabbed Cinnos by the collar of his tunic and held him in the air

"Apparently you don't know who I am brat! My name is Magnus, and I'm you're squad captain." He then threw Cinnos to the ground, causing his head to smack against the hard pavement. Blood streamed down the side of his face as he looked back up at his squad captain. "Look kid I don't know why they let in some fifteen year old in the military but I don't care. I'm you're captain and you will show me respect." Magnus then kicked Cinnos in the gut and proceeded to spit on the floor next to him and walked away.

Cinnos slowly sat up clutching his stomach as blood ran down his face from the earlier fall. _'Goddammit! Why wont anyone show me any respect!?' _he thought as the Commander rang the bell signaling that it was time to move out.

"Come on Troops! Grab you're weapons and move out!" Cinnos grabbed his wooden bow and ran over to the city gates where everyone was gathering "Alright Greenhorns! The underworld monsters are residing near the lake so stay low in the greenery and do not get spotted!" all the troops shouted 'YES SIR' and the gates of the city opened as Cinnos ran over to the small group that he assumed was Magnus'es squad as the Military marched for the lake.

"Hey, try not to get the hell beaten out of you again kid!" another solider in the group whispered to Cinnos.

* * *

Once the army arrived at the lake, the cry of Reapers began to emanate as if from nowhere "What the hell are reapers doing here?" Magnus whispered to himself

Cinnos looked around the lake and saw nothing but Underworld forces with Reapers acting like watchdogs all around the water. "Oh Goddess..." Cinnos whispered to himself

"Wow, you really are a little kid arnt you? What are you gonna cry?" the same solider said loudly at Cinnos.

"Keep you're voice down Greenhorn!" Magnus whispered to the solider

"No, this kid is a disgrace to us. He shoulder even be here! Goddess damned fucking child!" the Solider shouted

_*CREEEEAAAAKKKKK*  
_

The solider slowly turned just in time to see a reaper pounce on him "OH GOD GET IT OFF ME!" the poor soul screamed as the Reaper began devouring him. All the while it kept screeching alerting all the monsters in the lake to their presence.

"KID, RUN!" Magnus yelled as he sliced the reaper in half with his colossal blade. Cinnos panicked at he ran out to an open clearing, away from all the greenery that they were hiding in.

Cinnos looked around him in horror as he saw every single monster in the immediate area devouring every single solider that they had brought with them "Oh Goddess..." Cinnos could feel vomit coming up from the back of his throat as he saw reapers tearing apart the Commander limb from limb.

"HELP ME!" Cinnos turned to see General Achilles getting attacked by a Monoeye. Cinnos without hesitation pulled an arrow out of his quiver and shot the Monoeye in its colossal eyeball. After the Monoeye fell to the floor dead, the general turned to Cinnos and smiled "Thanks child..." Cinnos just nodded as he looked down at the Generals Drill arm; he could have easily taken out that Monoeye with no effort whatsoever.

The ground began to rumble and the lake began to rise. _"HELLO WORLD! I'M BACK!" _Cinnos looked at the lake to see a colossal figure standing in the water. It was a woman in a purple garb holding some sort of scepter, but what really surprised Cinnos was that this 'woman' had serpents atop of her head instead of hair _"Now Achilles, would you kindly deal with these... pests?" _Cinnos was confused on how this woman knew Achilles. Cinnos was about to turn to Achilles and ask him, until he felt a blinding pain in his back along with ringing in his ears.

Cinnos looked down to see the generals Drill arm poking out from his center covered in blood... his own blood. 

_*RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*_

The Drill arm spun rapidly as the general pulled out from him. Cinnos fell to his knees and breathed raggedly as blood began to fill his throat. Cinnos turned to General Achilles and slowly looked up at the man who impaled him with the massive drill. "W-why..?"

Achilles just smirked and put the drill up to his forehead "Because you arnt good enough to be left alive." Achilles then turned on the drill and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kid Icarus Uprising : King of the Gods**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Angelworld Army**_

* * *

"Pit! What would you like for breakfast!?" Lady Paulitaina yelled down the hall to her captain.

Pit shuddered at this, Lady Paulitaina although amazing Goddess, great leader, skilled in combat, and basically a mother to him wasn't the best cook in the world... scratch that, she may be the worst cook in the world, but he sure wasn't going to be the one to tell her that. "U-uh, Ill take cereal Lady Paulitaina!" the young angel yelled back to his foster mother.

"Okay Pit! how much salt do you want in it!?" Pit mentally face-palmed at this as he began to get dressed for the day. He pulled his only tunic over his head, clicked on his armbands and leather gauntlets along with his brown gladiator sandals. He then attached the Paulitaina bow to his back and headed out to the kitchen to eat his salty cornflakes that Lady Paulitaina had prepared for him. "I'm ready for... _Gulp_... Breakfast Lady Paulitaina."

"Okay Pit, here you go." The Goddess of light then set a bowl down in-front of the Angel, filled to the brim with milk, cereal, what he assumed to be croutons, and... salt, alot of it. "You didn't tell me how much salt so i just added alot of it for you. And I put a secret ingredient in it."

Pit's stomach begged that he not put that abomination of a meal anywhere near it but he just smiled and ate a big spoonful of it. "Mmmmm." Pit tried his best not to gag on the saltiness of the food while his foster mother stood over him and smiled.

Paulitaina turned away from the suffering angel and said "Now Pit, about you're duties today. You'll need to train the incoming Angels. after you finish you're breakfast of course. Just try to be nice to them, not that I think you will but they did just die after all" Pit dumped the 'Cereal' in the sink next to him while Paulitaina was turned away from him.

"Why do I have to train the new angles Lady Paulitaina? First, isn't that that's you're job? And second, the world is a peace! We don't even need an army at the moment right lady Paulitaina?" Pit stared at the green haired goddess for about ten minutes before replying "... What happened Lady Paulitaina?"

The Goddess of light looked at the worried Angel and sighed "Medusa has been resurrected... again. For the third time. To terrorize the humans. And give us Hell. Again."

Pit's head hung low at this but immediately shot back up with another question "but wait, If Medusa's back then why do we need to train more angels? I'v dealt with her before and came out fine. And even if I had trouble we have Pittoo; who is basically a mirror copy -No pun intended- of myself so it would be Medusa who couldn't even deal with one of me now dealing with two! And also, who would be dumb enough to resurrect Medusa AGAIN?" Pit took a big breath after his questioning and waited for his foster mother to respond.

"Well Pit, For some reason Medusa is stronger than before and I don't think just Pitoo and yourself, even with all the Centurions help could even damage her."

Pit's eyes widened at Paulitaina's words "Y-You can't be serious! How could she have gotten this powerful?!" Paulitaina just looked at the shocked Captain and shook her head.

"I have no idea Pit. But that's all the more reason that we need to take her out as quickly as possible. Remember when we killed her last year and Hades revealed himself?" Pit nodded at this "Well that's just it. when we defeat Medusa, the entity who revived her may reveal itself."

Pit smiled at her plan "You're brilliant Lady Paulitaina!"

The Goddess frowned "Well I'm glad that you like my plan but there is going to be something that you may... not. We need to train as many angels as possible so you and Pitoo need to train them both." Pit shuddered at this, although he thought of Pitoo as a brother he couldn't stand working with him. he was like a backseat driver, always questioning his every move and saying how he could do it better.

"Oh come on Lady Paulitaina Please no. I don't want to work with Pittoo." Pit pleaded.

"Look Pit, I know how you feel. It must be weird having a strangely different but all to similar version of yourself making you're life miserable. Hmm, I guess that's what parents feel like." Paulitaina chuckled at her own joke as Pit just shook his head in disapproval.

"Will you two stop calling me that already!?" Pit jumped at hearing his Dark counterpart enter the room.

"Fine, Dark Pit. Did you catch everything I said?" the Goddess asked the Dark copy.

"Yea yea, I got it all." Dark Pit's black wings began to glow dark purple and the usual _Ding_ rang out as of the Power of Flight was activated for the dark angel "I'll meet you at the Training grounds Pit. Get those newbies set for their training." Dark Pit then flew out of the skylight and took to the skies.

Pit's mind was going a thousand miles a minute "Uhh, what just happened? I thought Pitoo was stationed in the underworld after I took out Hades. And how can he fly on his own again? Lady Paulitaina, whats going on!?"

Paulitaina just smiled and nodded at this "Yes, he was. But I summoned him here yesterday so he could help you. And for they Flying, I gifted the Power of Flight for him. don't worry though, he's just like you now; cant fly without my permission and only for the usual five minutes. Now go to the Barracks and wake up the Angles. If Dark Pit gives you any trouble then just tell me through you're Laurel Crown." and with that Lady Paulitaina held out her hand for Pit to take it "Now Pit, take my hand and ill activate the Power of Flight for you as well."

Pit nodded and did as she asked. The Angel heard the familiar _Ding_ of the Power of Flight and felt his wings expand and glow their familiar blue color. Just as Dark Pit did, the Captain took to the skies. About halfway there Pit decided to ask Paulitaina a question " Lady Paulitaina?"

_"Yes Pit?"_ the green haired Goddess asked as she projected her words into the Angels mind through his Laurel crown.

"Well, I was wondering why- And I don't mean any disrespect saying this but, why can't I lead my own path while flying?"

_"Well Pit, during the underworld invasion I just did it so you could focus on battle. But you can do it whenever you want, you just never asked." _Pit felt stupid asking her this but really wanted to try it out _"Would you like to give it a try?"_ Pit smiled at the idea and nodded excitedly _"Okay, just remember that ill have to deactivate it after 5 minutes or you're wing will burn up and you'll fall."_

"Yes Lady Paulitaina i know the drill." The Angel then heard another _Ding_ and could suddenly feel his wings pulsing with power. "Whoa!" Pit wasn't used to this kind of control over his flying and began to dip a little but then quickly got the hang of it. "WOW! Lady Paulitaina! This feels amazing! Its almost like i'm flying by myself!"

_"Yes Pit I know that you love flying but were almost at out destination. I'm going to have to deactivate the Power of Flight okay?" _Pit frowned a bit at this but understood.

"Okay Lady Paulitaina, Lets land." the angel fell straight down from the skies of Skyworld into the floating Island that held the Barracks and as the centenarians called them "The Pearly Gates" which basically where souls that were deemed pure enough to not be recycled in the underworld were sent to live out a peaceful afterlife.

* * *

Cinnos awoke with a jolt "Wha...? Where am I?"

"You're in Skyworld kid." a small, flying manlike creature said as he wrote on a clipboard.

"Sky-What?" Cinnos asked confused. The small flying figure sighed and mumbled something before replying

"Sky-WORLD! You know; Heaven, the Afterlife, Nirvana, Promise Land, Shargri-la! Or whatever you humans call it... well... I guess you're not human anymore. Look, our Captain wants to speak with you, just walk over to where all the other chickens are." Cinnos rose an eyebrow at the 'Chickens' comment as the tiny figure flew out of the room. he just shrugged it off though and got up from the small crappy cot he was sleeping on and followed the small angelic creature out of the room. "You seem to be taking death pretty well kid." Cinnos said nothing as he just kept walking behind the angelic creature. To be honest he didn't remember much, all he could recall was his name. "Well, whatever kid. just go over there." The figure pointed toward a small group of people who... had... Wings?

"Why do they have wings?" Cinnos asked in disbelief

"Ah, he speaks! And look who's talking squirt." the creature poked something on Cinnos'es back with an arrow.

"Ow, what the hell?" Cinnos reached back and grabbed the arrow from his back but felt something... something... feathery. "What did you just poke?" the Angelic figure just giggled and flew away. Cinnos put his hand on his back and concluded that he too had wings. I mean, why else would he send him toward a bunch of people with wings.

"Hey! Angel, get you're ass over here!" Cinnos looked over his shoulder to see an Angel wearing some kind of battle armor with a green ribbon around his waist. The angel also wore a strange green Laurel Crown over his curly red hair. Cinnos pointed to himself out of confusion if the red hared Angel was speaking to him "Yes you! Go line up with all the others!" Cinnos did as he was asked and lined up with all the other Angels that looked as confused as he was.

* * *

Pit landed softly on the ground causing the Power of Flight to deactivate and began to jog over to the square of the floating island "Okay Lady Paulitaina, I'm at the place... Where are all the new Angels?"

_"They should be all lining up at the square of town. Pitto should also be arriving shortly so you two can talk to them about joining our cause. But remember, they have free will and can choose to not join the Skyworld army so just try to recruit as many as you can." _Pit got a bit nervous at this, all of these people had just died and most likely expected a peaceful afterlife; They may not be too keen on joining an army since most of the humans dying these days are from the wars from the underworld forces that remain... and now Medusa is back and badder than ever.

This also made Pit wonder about why he was arriving here before Pittoo, he did leave first after all. After a couple minutes of walking he finally found a small group of angels being lead out by a group of Centurions "Okay Lady Paulitaina, I see them. What should I do now?"

_"Just go over to them, introduce yourself as the captain, explain why there here, and try to recruit as many of them as you possibly can. I have faith that you'll do good Pit." _Pit gulped and walked over to the group of angels trying to prepare some sort of speech on the fly.

"Uh.. Hello!" Pit shouted at the group. everyone of the Angels turned their heads toward Pits voice

"Hi..?" A larger angel said back to the young captain

"My name is Pit, I am the Captain of the Goddess of Lights guard. I'm pretty sure you all know where you are right?" Pit was getting nervous but all of the Angels nodded.

"Yea, were in heaven. So does that mean we all have kicked the bucket?" An Angel about Pit's age said cockily.

"Well, I guess; but I wouldn't say it like that." The younger Angel walked out of the crowd so pit got a good look at him. He had jet black hair much like Pittoo's, he was wearing the usual white tunic that all Angel men wore and had the same body type as Pittoo as well.

"So why is the Captain of the Goddess speaking to us? We are supposed to be... you know, living peacefully. We are in Heaven after all." Pit stood silent for awhile before deciding to tell them upright.

"There is a threat to Skyworld and all of its inhabitants. That's why we need to assemble an army to combat this threat. We need Angels to join our cause and stop the Underworld army and their commander, Medusa." Some of the angels in the crowd began to get anxious

"This is you're choice though! We are not making you do anything that you wouldn't want to do. You can choose to come and train to become a knight of Skyworld or you can choose to go and live you're... afterlife.. sorry that doesn't make any sense but you know what I mean." Pit gulped and looked out at the group in fear.

Cinnos looked wide eyed at the Captain in front of him and put his hand through his white locks thinking about what he should do. He didn't remember a damn thing about being alive but now he was apparently dead and being offered a job in the Military of Angels. The larger Angel that spoke before walked away from the group, followed by two others, then four after that, five, six, seven. Cinnos had to decide quickly, he thought about what would happen if he went with them, he would fight underworld forces... for some reason Cinnos really wanted to stay; to see the world, to go on an adventure! So he stood there, watching as angel after angel left the group, all until only five angels remained from the original forty.

"Thank you. You're Bravery will not go unnoticed." Pit looked at the five Angels that stayed and smiled. With five angels they could train and fight alongside with, they may just stand a chance.

"Alright!" Dark pit yelled as he descended from wherever he was; carrying a large bag in one hand and his Silver bow in the other. "Lets get started already!"

Cinnos looked at the strangely similar angels and smiled. He was an angel now and his new home was being threatened, he wouldn't let everyone down!


End file.
